Storie d'amore
by Zarite
Summary: Pequeños drables no continuados de la pareja 2796. /Drables/Romance/Humor/Tragedy/Friendship/Drama/Angst/ etecé.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

* * *

_**S**torie d'amore_

_

* * *

_

**1**.— **H**ermoso color de pelo.

Su cabello corto ondeaba, él miro detenidamente el pelo azulado y la raya de sus cabellos, su ojo cubierto y el otro desnudo.

Afloro una sonrisa. Le encantaba ese pelo azulado y más cuando el viento acariciaba sus cabellos, pero, se sentía ligeramente molesto por no ser él quién acariciara ese pelo.

Se levanto del suelo y miro de soslayo como Chrome Dokuro se iba con los _amigos_ de Mukuro.

**2**.— **L**abios.

Por curioso que fuera, ella casi nunca sonreía abiertamente con otros, pero sí con él. Era algo curioso para los demás guardianes de la base Vongola.

Gokudera se pregunto la razón. ¿Por qué sonreía a su boss, y no a los demás?

Tsunayoshi que miro a Chrome sonrió con alegría cuando ella le dio una pequeña y suave sonrisa en esos labios rosados.

**3**.— **C**elos.

Sus cejas se crisparon con una chispa de furia retenida cuando miró a la dulce guardiana de la niebla que se sonrojaba. Se pregunto la razón especial por el cual se ruborizaba, segundos después vio a Mukuro a su lado.

Sawada frunció unos milímetros más sus cejas y miro a otro lado, a Kyoko, que no era igual que la dulce Chrome pero, calmaba esa sensación de furia.

**4**.— **B**alcón.

El décimo de la familia Vongola estiro su cuerpo y se apego a las barras, miro con ojos cansados el cielo nocturno, unas cuantas estrellas brillaban aquella noche. Sonrió un poco y silbo alegremente.

—Boss.— susurro la suave voz de la guardiana de la niebla. Tsuna dio un respingo y miro a su izquierda. La chica estaba en su habitación, apegada a la ventana que era sin balcón, mirándole con intensidad. Sawada se rasco un poco la mejilla y sonrió con nerviosismo. —Me gusta ver las estrellas.— explicó Chrome. Él asintió y se recordó qué; haría poner un balcón grande en la habitación de Chrome.

**5**.— **C**uadro.

Los colores llenos de vida, las manchas en el lienzo, ese color penetrante que paralizo sus sentidos, ese cuadro era hermoso.

Suspiro y clavo sus ojos al cuadro, sintiéndose lleno se ruborizo y acaricio el cuadro con la yema de los dedos.

Una Chrome Dokuro pintada en el cuadro le dedico una sonrisa.

**6**.— **D**ulce o truco.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación y escucho la risilla burlona de Reborn en su cerebro.

—Él no esta aquí, Tsuna.— se recordó sonrojándose por su atuendo.

La capa que supuestamente tenia que ser para que le diera un porte de príncipe era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, además de que a él no le quedaba el color rojo del traje de príncipe.

Un poco abochornado salió de su casa y se encontró con sus amigos a la salida de su puerta.

Miro como Yamamoto iba vestido de jugador de béisbol, Gokudera de maestro, con sus gafas y una coleta baja, Ryohei de luchador.

"_¡Pero si soy el único que vino disfrazado!" _pensó Tsuna.

Sus ojos se desviaron buscando a las femeninas del grupo, encontró a Kyoko vestida de ángel, y a Haru vestida con un traje de gorila, sintió una gota resbalándose por su sien.

Su mirada paro en seco cuando vio a su única mujer guardiana. Trago un poco de saliva y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿D-De que vienes disfrazada Chrome-chan?—

—¡De Mukuro-sama, boss!— murmuro sonrojándose. Tsuna mordió su labio y asintió.

"_Eso ya lo veo" _pensó.

—¿Y qué se hace boss? — preguntó Chrome mirando detenidamente el vecindario.

—¿De qué?—

—Que se tiene que hacer en está fecha.— Tsuna miro con aire ausente a su alrededor.

—¿Dulce o truco?— preguntó.

—¿Eh?—

—¿Qué eliges, Chrome-chan?—

—El dulce es muy rico, boss... Truco.— decidió segundos después, con un sonrojo.

Tsunayoshi se movió incómodo de su sitio y rehuyo la mirada. En su mente paso algo para hacerle a su guardiana, después desapareció cuando ella eligió truco.

—T-Toma dulce.—tartamudeo.

Sus demás guardianes sonrieron sonrojados, pero la única que no entendió fue Chrome, que aceptó el dulce.

* * *

**N**/**A**. Serán pequeños drables como historias, no todos seguirán una continuación. Será más o menos _como_ es su relación, sin más saludos. Y, un R&R no mata, ayuda al escritor.


End file.
